A Deal with the Devil
by mvbin13
Summary: Ok i suck at summaries so please just read and review. Reviews make me want to keep up my working on this story. And while your at it, check my profile and read and review my newest story. "I am the God of the New World". Peace mvbin13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I've decided to do the preview as the start of chapter 1. So please read this again, and **

**Chapter 1**

"God there is never anything to do in the house!" the Red chipmunk said in a depressive voice.

He was home alone, he had nothing to do. His brothers and Dave were out at the park, and Alvin decided to stay behind because he hated the park. Soon afterwards, he regretted that descision, but the park was too far away to walk to.

His stomach started to rumble so he stood up and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. As he reached to get the popcorn over the stove, his sweater snagged one of the dials turning it on, without him realizing it, on high. Then, as he went to go put the popcorn in the microwave, he started to smell gas. But he ignored it, and hit the popcorn button on the microwave.

A mere few seconds of the microwave on, it cause a spark and the room exploded with fire. In a matter of minutes the whole house was caught on fire. As Alvin tried to escape the inflamed kitchen, the stove exploded, sending shrapnel cascading through the air, striking Alvin in the back, sending him stumbling to the floor.

As Alvin lay there, his bloodied back, filled with searing metal, as the flamed engulfed his ravaged body, he lay their in endless agony, as his soul was lost in endless time, he cried out in pain as he soul was to ascend into heaven, the Devil himself commanded he soul be dragged to hell. As his body was destroyed by fire, his soul would be scarred by the fires of hell. And as his life left him, he had one thought run through his head. What did I do to deserve this insufferable torment?

As heaven had prepared to take the chipmunk's now forsaken soul, no soul was to come, for his soul was chained and dragged down to the grasps of hell. When finally he reached hell, he pulled his head from the ground, and spoke aloud into the endless abyss that surrounded him.

"What is the reason for my insufferable torment to continue in this devastated abyss?" his voice echoed through the surroundings. Suddenly the room light as thousands of fires instantly burst out to reveal a demonic figure before the fallen chipmunk at his knees. The demon had large horns that curved back behind his devilish head. Upon his head, he bore the crown of unholy fire.

"Who... are you?" The chipmunk said with no emotion in his voice.

"Who am I? I am the satanic being know as Lucifer, ruler of Hell, dimished to rot in this god forsaken place. But, enough about me. This is about you, Alvin Seville"

the demonic figure said in a possessed voice as by the devil who acclaimed to be.

"Why me? What did I do for this punishment?" he said lowly.

"Because your death shouldn't be today. So i will make it so. But... I offer you a deal."

"If you truely want to live on earth, the price... is your soul. And as a bonus, i will give you all of my satanic powers as well. So... Alvin Seville, will you take this deal and life as an immortal over the world, or should i throw your soul into the endless abyys of hell? Your choice."

Alvin was drowned in thoughts, he thought everything through. If he didn't, he would break Brittany's heart, but if he did, could he deal with being shunned by the world for selling his own SOUL to the devil? Or did he have to? Maybe he could just never use the powers. He told him he would get the powers, but he didn't say he had to use them. Or use all of them at least. Finally he came to a descision he knew he wouldn't regret.

"I will give you my soul for my Earth bound life and the powers you may grant me.

"Well, you have made a wise choice Alvin Seville."

The devil pulled out an old parchment. Upon the top of the paper it read, Contract of Evil Souls Binding Agreement. The devil cut the tip of Alvin's thumb, making it bleed, and told him to sign with blood on the line at the bottom of the contract. When he did this, his hand instantly healed itself. Alvin was shocked at this for a moment. Just then, a bolt of tainted energy struck Alvin, as his soul left his new body, and his soul was dragged down, down to the abyys where it would stay for eternety.

"Oh I almost forgot, your house has been fixed, just like that. As you signed your life to me, I repaired your home. Now remember, you cannot die, but you will never go to heaven. Think of it somewhat of a living hell if you will. A hell, you can control.

The devil grinned as he sent Alvin back to his home. He awoke to a familiar voice.

"Alvin? Are you ok?" Simon said to him from the door.

Alvin sat up and grinned respoding to his little brother.

"Yes, I'm fine." with a smirk smeared across his face.

**Wow. Was that a good chapter 1 or what? I'm suprised i wrote all of that for chapter 1. Oh well, I'll work on chapter 2 after i get some good response from this, So review if you want some more of this story, thats the only way. I love reviews, and i need to know people are reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you people requested it so here it is, Chapter 2. Lets learn what abillities that Alvin got and how he uses them. I better stop talking or ill tell you the whole story here! lol**

**Chapter 2**

"What's with that look Alvin? Did something happen while we were gone or what?" Simon replied as to question why Alvin was smirking

"No, just happy to see my little brother". The smirk slowly faded away as he stood up and walked with his brother downstairs and they sat down in the living room while Dave made dinner.

"So how was the park?" Alvin asked sincerely.

"It was ok, just a day at the park. How was the home all to yourself."

Alvin chuckled lightly. "It was... ok."

As they sat on the couch, Alvin watching television, Theodore reading recipes from his cookbook, and Simon fiddling with his Rubiks Cube, the home seemed quiet.

Alvin knew he was never to tell anyone that he had sold his soul. He didn't want to be resented and possibly hunted the rest of his life.

And he especially didn't want to hurt Brittany, the love of his life, one of the only reasons he sold his soul. His heart was burning for Brittany, it had been ever since the eighth grade.

He knew she felt the same way about her, but at the time, they were in 8th grade, and they didn't need that kind of relationship.

But now that they were Sophmores in Highschool, they may be ready to commit to something. But for now they were still good friends, arguing sometimes, but over small things, nothing to ruin their relationship over.

Alvin and Brittany were close and they both had those deep feelings for each other.

"Dinner is ready boys!" Dave called from the kitchen.

"Mmmm! I can't wait!" Theodore called as he rushed to the kitchen.

"Dig in boys."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Region of Heaven_

_(_Warning: I Am Christian, if you are not and do not believe in God, please forgive me, but your reading a story about The Devil so obviously God is bound to be in the story too)

"My Lord" One of the Angels said to God.

"What is it my Son?" God replied to him.

"There is a soul, unaccounted for."

"What? Who's is it?"

The Angel paused. "Alvin Seville's."

"That's impossible. Alvin Seville is right there!"

A cloud formed at the left of God by his hand, and showed Alvin with his family.

"Well his soul is supposed to be here."

"Send the Angels of Life to request his soul be brought before me now."

"Yes, Almighty Father."

----------------------------------------Back with the Sevilles-----------------------------------------------------------

"Theodore, did you have to eat so much of the food?"

"Well Simon, for your information, I'm still hungry!"

"How?!" Alvin, Simon and Dave exlaimed at the same time.

Theodore shrugged and walked to his room to change into his pajamas.

"Honestly how does he eat so much?"

Then the doorbell rang. Alvin got up to get it

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an Angel.

"Mr. Alvin Seville?"

"Yes."

"I need you to come with me to Heaven."

Alvin's face instantly went furious.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request."

"There is no "Declining" of my request Mr. Seville."

"I think there is." Alvin then made his hand transform into the Arm of Death. As he struck the angel, he ripped his soul from his body, and infused it into his own body. His body fused with the soul of the Angel and he grew in power.

Alvin then closed the door, chuckling to himself, and went back to his family, his arm returned to normal. "Just a door-to-door salesman. They get really annoying." Alvin continued up the stairs.

A few hours afterwards, Alvin felt strage, so he said he was going to go take a walk.

Alvin put on his jacket and walk out the door into the dark night. Then he went to hell, to have a little "chat" with the Devil.

"How's my favorite little Chipmunk today?"

"Not so good, after killing that angel and taking his soul, I feel weird.

"Hmm well I'll tell you why. Your body is adapting to a soul. After 5 years, you can take your soul from the Abyss. But when you do, the Angle's soul will replace yours. And since you now have a soul, your no longer immortal. Unless you become a worshiper of me.

"Anything to ensure my living. With the Angels out to get me, I must not die."

"That won't be my issue, that is your problem Alvin."

"Good luck for the next five years."

"Yeah whatever."

"Oh wait, is there a text that i can read that will tell me about the rules to this contract?"

"Heh, I thought you'd never ask, as you never READ the contract."

A demonic book appeared on a pedastal that ascended from the floor. The book was the exact name of the Contract: Contract of Evil Souls Binding Agreement.

"Only you can see this book, for you are the only one to sign this contract, in your town that is."

"Good, I don't need my brothers to find out about this.

"Well this ensures it, unless you tell them.

"What?" Alvin Replies in shock.

"Only those who know this book exists, know that its there."

"Wow. What a stupid rule."

The devil sighed at Alvin's stupidity.

"Just go you imbecile!"

"Alright alright!"

When Alvin returned home, he rushed to his room and locked the door as he quietly closed it, as to not wake his brothers.

He flipped open the book and read it.

The book basically stated that anything that one signer wishes to do may be done at will, unless this conflicts with the actions of another person that are required in the signers life. It listed an example that stated that, someone they were supposed to marry, the could not kill.

The rest of the book was just a list of common uses, which Alvin found useful.

Alvin sighed as he put the book under his bed. Even if no one could see it, he didn't want to risk it by leaving it out in the open.

He shut off the light and went to sleep. _This is gonna be a long 5 years._

**That a good chapter 2 or what? That was fun to write. Well I'll post a list of some of Alvin's demonic abillities on my Profile. While you're there, vote for my next story please. That would help me decide. Thanks! This is your friend mvbin13 signing off!**

**~mvbin13 **


End file.
